


Just Peeking

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy and Molly are the only two female Weasley cousins who have never seen an "it".  The time has come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Peeking

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. If you see anything let me know. I'm having one of those days where I needed to decompress and this was a good way to do it. Thus, a drabble.

**Title:** Just Peeking  
 **Author:** [](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/profile)[**luvscharlie**](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Ron Weasley Gen!Fic, Next gen kids, hint of Viktor/Charlie  
 **Summary:** Lucy and Molly are the only two female Weasley cousins who have never seen an "it". The time has come.  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 540  
 **Warnings:** They are all underage, but it's just mostly curiosity and one-upping of cousins being cousins. Nothing more than some suggestion.  
 **Notes:** Not beta'd. If you see anything let me know. I'm having one of those days where I needed to decompress and this was a good way to do it. Thus, a drabble.

Originally written for [](http://writersrock.livejournal.com/profile)[**writersrock**](http://writersrock.livejournal.com/) Prompt 22. "character sees something they shouldn't"

AND [ 26\. Sing](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/5285.html) on [](http://100quills.livejournal.com/profile)[**100quills**](http://100quills.livejournal.com/)

_The Burrow..._

The sound coming from inside the shower made their ears hurt. Uncle Ron was singing, and completely off key.

Lucy was almost sorry she and Molly had decided today was the day; she was even more sorry that the person in the shower was Uncle Ron. She'd been banking on Uncle Charlie, but he'd been called to the Reserve on an emergency. Her luck never did hold that well. But she was 13 and Molly was 14, and it was damn time that they saw boy parts. Uncle parts hadn't really been the plan, but they were desperate. Teddy had learned to lock the door when he was visiting, and he was pretty good at locking spells.

Ron's voice rang out as he sang beneath the spray of the shower.

"How does Aunt Hermione stand it?" Molly whispered.

"I dunno. Maybe he's got a really good cock. And it makes the ear pain worth it."

They were about to find out. Neither was sure this was a good idea. But they were the only ones among their cousins who had never seen a dick and the pressure was too much. Even little Lily had been sneaky enough to get a look at Teddy's cock, and they were not going to be the only ones left out. Lucy had worked too hard to pick the door lock and sneak in to give up when it wasn't Uncle Charlie in the shower. It was Uncle Ron or nothing. And she'd be damned if she was going back to her cousins, still having never seen a cock. Roxy would be intolerable. Even more so than usual.

Molly nudged her. "Open the curtain," she whispered.

"You open the curtain." Lucy covered her ears as Ron hit a particularly sour note. "Hurry before my ears start bleeding."

Molly inched open the curtain just enough to see, and she gasped too loudly and Uncle Ron turned off the water.

"Someone there?" he asked.

Lucy was just about to cover Molly's mouth when Molly answered with a meek, "No."

Uncle Ron's head came around the curtain. Busted.

"My god," Lucy said, "she has to be the stupidest sister. Like ever."

_The next day..._

Molly looked at Roxy with wide eyes, as the cousins all huddled around in the back garden. "Are they all so wrinkly and floppy?" she asked.

"I don't think so," Lily piped up.

"Oh what do you know?" Roxy asked. "You're like six."

Lily put her hands on her hips. "I'm ten! And I know a lot. Like way more than Lucy. She _still_ hasn't seen one."

 _Outdone by a 10 year old!_ Lucy gritted her teeth and barely refrained from kicking her stupid sister who had gone and ruined it all.

Roxy, never one to miss a chance at lording her superior knowledge, leaned in. "She's right, you know. You're the only one left. I had high hopes for you too, Lucy. What gives?"

Lucy pointed at Uncle Charlie, who had returned home with a very handsome former Quidditch player on his arm with a Bulgarian (she thought) accent. "Why settle for less, when the best is back? And look, he brought a bonus toy?"

Roxy high-fived her. "That's my girl!"


End file.
